


I Don't Know Jack!

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confused Jack Kline, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Jack wants to practice kissing but no one wants to help him.





	I Don't Know Jack!

I kept my eyes on the TV as I felt Jack shift a little closer. I wasn’t sure what he was up to. Through the first half of the movie, we had been on opposite ends of the couch, sprawled out and snacking on chips. As the story progressed, Jack fidgeted in his seat. Then scooted closer. And closer.

As he finally scooted close enough to be at my side as the ending scene played, I glanced down at him. He looked back at me with those wide blue eyes.

“Do you need anything?” I asked. Considering, he shook his head slowly. I turned back to the TV and tried to ignore Jack as he continued watching me.

The movie was a bit of a chick flick; star-crossed lovers overcoming an abusive father figure and meeting on a romantic bridge in the climax to confess their love and smooch like highschoolers. In retrospect, I shouldn’t have let Jack pick the movie, but he had liked the cover because it had a man in a beige trench coat on it. Which I couldn’t argue with.

“Sam?”

“Hm?” I turned back and found Jack crawling onto my lap. I grabbed his waist in a blind panic, my heart jumping into my throat. “What’re you doing?” 

Now seated on my lap, Jack frowned softly.

“I was going to kiss you.”

“Kiss me?” I stammered, my face growing hot. I pressed back against the couch and held my hands up between us. “No.”

“No?” Jack echoed, frowning harder.

“We can’t…we can’t kiss. That’s not right,” I explained quickly, clumsily trying to pick him up and move him off my lap onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around my neck.

“Men kiss, Sam. I saw it on TV. It’s not just men and women…”

“That’s not what I meant!” I fell on him as he suddenly hooked his other arm around my shoulders. I had forgotten how strong he was for a second. I shook my head. “Men kiss, but not us. You’re way too young for kissing and I…” I swallowed and leaned away as Jack’s face got too close for comfort. He reminded me of Cas: beautiful features combined with a deep-rooted awkwardness and an unblinking stare. “I don’t think of you in that way. You’re like my brother.”

“Castiel is like your brother, and you kiss him,” Jack stated plainly. I gawked at him. He knew about Cas and me? We stared at one another while I tried to come up with something to say rather than bolting from the room.

“Cas and I…Dean can’t know. Please don’t tell him,” I managed at long last. 

“Why?”

“It’s really complicated.” 

Jack frowned and was about to speak when someone interrupted us.

“What the HELL are you doing, Sam?” Dean snapped, slamming his beer down on the table by the door. I instantly realized how the scene must have looked. I had somehow managed to end up on top of Jack with his legs around mine. I struggled to disentangle myself from him and hopped to my feet. I pointed to the nephilim and managed a few non-word sounds. Jack got up, straightening his shirt out.

“Men kiss, Dean—”

“NO! We weren’t kissing — we weren’t doing anything! H-he asked me about kissing and—”

“Not again!” Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms and turned to scowl at Jack. “We talked about this. You’re too young to kiss people!”

“I wanted to practice. Castiel said it took him a long time to understand how to kiss. He said porn would help, but it didn’t.” The small man dropped his gaze to the floor, frowning again.

“Yeah, well, use your hand or something.” 

“He tried to kiss you too?” I glanced between them, blushing as I realized what Dean had said. Dean shook his head, grabbed his beer and walked off without comment. 

Jack watched him go, still pouting. He turned to me once Dean disappeared out the door, keeping his voice low.

“Please. My hand doesn’t have lips.”

“No.” I shook my head firmly, looking him right in the eye. “You’ll have to wait until you get a girlfriend.” I bumped into the coffee table as I tried to step back as Jack moved up close to me. He caught my arm to help me balance. Then I was caught by those stupid blue eyes. How could they look so much like Cas’s when the two weren’t really related? I put my hands on his shoulders.

“Okay. I’ll kiss you.” Jack’s face told me he was about to be disappointed, but I made my move. I cupped his face with my hands and pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead. Jack placed a hand over the spot I had kissed, blinking. I smiled. “There you go.”

With that, I fled the scene.


End file.
